Different
by Katoo
Summary: What if, Bella was different, powerful , unnatural, gifted? But didn't know until after her 18th bday and Edward was already gone? ExB Vamps and more bella has been adapted slightly to fit the story more
1. Preface

Preface:

I was so shocked, so angry and yet felt so different in a way I guess.

Why? That's what I keep asking myself, Why would he do that to me? He knows my history and then telling me " It's not you, it's me." How dare he?!

I felt so scared, so agry and lonely and … different as I walked trough the woods, as painful as it is , I still remember the day _he_ told me I shouldn't walk in the woods alone or without him. And as the memory flashed in my mind it felt as if my already broken heat just broke a little more, if that's even possible.

Nobody would be able to repair it, and the little piece of my heart that he left behind, that little piece that belonged to Charlie was my only reason for living these days.

I won't survive if I lost him, I'd die even if I'd have to do it myself I won't care.

But.. what is this weird powerful feeling ?

Erm okay, if you would like me to continue to write for this story please say so and I'll try ,

I know I don't update a lot for my other stories but that's just because , I just don't know what to write, if an idea pops into my head I start writing, and last night at 3AM I just took my little book thingie and started writing the idea down that popped into my head and this was it. This is whatyou get if I stay up till 4 AM eventually.


	2. Ch1 First time I died

My life was perfect, if it was a book, every girl would wish to be me.

But little did I know everything was about to change that day, I always hated this day.

Normal girls would love the attention but I don't,

every time I got 1 year older something terrible would happen ,

my beloved dog would die, my grandma would have a stroke or as with my next birthday, die because of a heart attack.

Every time it's my birthday _something_ happens, something bad.

I must have done something terribly wrong in my past life to deserve all this misery and bad luck.

So yeah I guess I should've seen this coming,

I never even wanted a birthday party anyway.

They probably forgot with their 'Oh so awesome' vampire brain that my bad luck wasn't like any other something was bound to go wrong and it all happened so fast.

As they made me eat some birthday cake they wanted to take a picture of me cutting the cake, but..

I cut the wrong thing, I didn't cut the cake , I cut my own damn skin and let me tell you it was pretty deep and bloody .

So yeah, Jasper feeling all the hungry emotions around the room felt suddenly as if somebody starved him for weeks and I was his favorite food. He jump at me like a wild animal roaring with hunger, and let me tell you,

I almost had a heart attack when suddenly Carlisle was next to me examining the cut.

So yeah I thought that was it , my birthday bad luck.

So when he acted all strange and distant the next few days I thought he would get over it,

but boy was I wrong.

A few days after my eighteenth birthday party edward asked me to go for a walk in the woods with him, of course being me I said yes.

but something felt wrong , Oh so wrong .

a little into the woods he turned to me .

_what a walk_

- flashback –

"we have to leave forks" _he _said

"why?" I asked, confused

" Carlisle is supposed to be 10 years older then he looks, people are starting to notice." Edw- _He _explained but this wasn't right , something felt off.. way off..

"okay I, ehmm I got to think of something to say to Charlie" I said confused, but then it dawned on me.. He wasn't taking me with him ? Why? I felt the tears starting to sting in my eyes, but I wouldn't cry. He can't leave me ..

" when you say we .. ?"

"I mean my family and myself." He explained with a cold dead voice, just as how his overly gorgeous face looked.

Maybe.. maybe he's leaving because of Jasper!

" Edward, what happened to jasper , It was nothing" I started

"you're right, it was nothing , not the way I expected , and nothing compared to what could've happened." I could feel the pain in my heart, sometimes it looked like he had a pained expression , but that was gone as fast as I thought I saw it.

"You just , don't belong in my world Bella" That was it, I think I felt my heart breaking

I just stood there

"I.. belong with you.."

"No you don't," He replied as if he never cared for me.

"I'm coming" I tried.. I know I'm just.. normal .. plain , ugly duckling bella , but he loved me right.. he can't leave me..

"bella , I don't want you to come." There again , the same cold, dead tone , the same heart breaking in an other piece.

"You don't want me..?" Of course he doesn't want you!

"No." One word .. And my whole world was destroyed..

" Changes things.." I whispered broken. "A lot."

"But if it's not too much to ask," he replied as if he didn't care . "Can you just promise me something?"

I breathed in.

"Don't do anything reckless ." is there hope? Does he care just a little bit ? If he wants me safe ..

"For Charlie's sake" And that little bit of hope, just vanished. I don't think I would ever survive… would I ?

"and I'll promise something to you in return." He started sounding just a little bit hurt, but yeah soon that was back to the cold voice. "This is the last time you'll ever see me, I won't come back, and you can go on with your life , without any interference from me." 'Nooooo! I wanted to shout , yell in his face but , as I was doing the best I could trying to not break out crying , I couldn't talk , it felt as if I was going into shock " It will be like , I never existed , I promise."

I remembered the talk I had with Carlisle on my birthday , maybe It's because of my soul?

"If this is about my soul, take it I don't want it without you!" I tried desperately

'it's not about your soul."He started, and I waited for an explanation "You're just not good for me ."

"not good enough for you.." I whispered… I'd take the pain of burning forever for this nightmare to just end , this can't be happening!

Oh please god..

"I'm just sorry I let this go on so long" he said. So what was it a game for him? Just some distraction to fight getting bored?

"please," I whimpered.

"Goodbye" He whispered, but I was gone , I was in shock I barely registered the soft kiss on my forehead, Like he even cared.

_Pleassee…. Don't.._

-End flashback –

_That was the fist time I died._

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO---**_

_**Thankyou who reviewed on the preface, favorite, alert , :D **_

_**This is the 1**__**st**__** chapter like you saw it as written in a past tense more , the next ( maybe 2 ) chapters are probably going to be like that, I'm not sure but we'll see **____** THANKYOU. **_


	3. Chapter two the second time I died

Different chapter 2

After that I went trough some time about which I rather not talk about right now,..

Yea, it was pretty bad.. And I don't really want to go depressive at the moment, or well more depressive…

I didn't care about my life anymore,

I became what my 'so called friend' Jessica called a Adrenaline Junkie, but I wasn't that bad, all I did was jump on the back of a motorcycle with a stranger..

like I said, it was nothing.

But the interesting part of it was, every time I did something you would consider 'dangerous' I saw Edward,

like my mind is playing a trick with me , making me believe he would still care, but he wouldn't , after all I was just a distraction, I wonder would he have somebody else by now? Probably, yes.

Eventually , I started hanging out with Jacob because he was the link to something exciting again, riding my own motorcycle..

we spend days together working together, well yea.. me sitting there and Jake working on it , and yeah sometimes making homework but yeah that just sucked,

I didn't care about my future, it wasn't like I had a happy forever with the love of my life.

No, the love of my life, walked away from me in the woods without a backwards glance,

with the words that broke my heart in a million pieces, with the life ending words .. that's what it felt like, my life ending..

Well riding my own motorcycle was exciting enough for my mind to go crazy again and see Edward again, pretending like he cared as in the good old days..

My change began.

The more I thought, the more I wanted to change, I didn't want to be the old Bella , the shy , quiet one ..

I wanted to have attitude and look good , so I changed , Boys like Edward don't like the shy quiet ones, I found that out.. the bad way..

But it wasn't just for Edward I changed, hell he wouldn't care, I just wanted to , I was sick of myself.

I started wearing make up, better clothes and hell I even started wearing heels , and I liked it If you learn to walk on them you won't fall every five seconds. I love it .

And uhm.. maybe some other people liked it too.. a little too much..

Much to those people's dismay I found it hard to let people close, to get new friends, everybody leaves in the end.

So yeah, besides Jacob I had no friends left anymore, Jessica thought of me as a freak since I acted like an adrenaline junky, we hanged out of took to motors out for a run all the time, people probably thought we had something together , But as long as we know it's not like that it's okay, right.

Well, when Jake started to think wrong things I told him I didn't feel that way , and he said he wouldn't give up on me , that he had enough time, and life started to look a little better with Jacob as my best friend, and I started to consider letting him closer everything changed after that one night ,

The night he got drunk, tried to 'get what belonged to him' as he put it, well we ended with getting into a huuuge fight, he told me I wasn't worth anything, nobody wanted me, apparently I was a piece of shit.

And he left. We where on La push beach at that moment, Hell I even didn't know my way to my truck, he just turned and left, without a backward glance, just like _he _ did.

I must've killed somebody In my last life, Karma hates me . that was the 2nd time somebody really important to me left me behind. Without a backwards glance.

I guess the tiny piece of my heart that was starting to heal broke again, never to be repaired, barely ate anymore, people would think I had anorexia... but I love food to much. Heh ..

I guess you could say that that was the second time I died.

**x-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------x**

**AN: OKAAYS, I would've added another little part here that goes more to Charlie , but I'm going to leave that for the next chapter, I'm sorry that it took so long to update, I think the chapter sucks, and I've been sick and still kind of am , I love you all who reviewed, alerted ,… :D **

**I'm not going to go REVIEW PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE, but I am telling you, when I get lot's of reviews I get encouraged to write more = faster updates.**

**I hoped you liked it , or a little.. :l I'm not sure about it **


	4. Chapter three

**Hello sweethearts :) I'm sorry for taking such a long time to update, but I'm sick and never really feel like writing when I'm sick ( I'm sick Alot ) I hope you like the chapter :) I'm sorry it is so short, **

**but I do always try to make it at least around the 1000 words :) I would've uploaded it yesterday but I showed it to my New Beta GuitarGirlxoxo first, I am her Beta too , Check her stories out , they are freggin' awesome :) **

**--- x Kato x---**

People thought I was surviving, doing okay but they're wrong , they see the mask put up and nothing more..

Charlie is the only one that thinks I'm going downwards, that I'm becoming more depressed every day, but he shouldn't worry about me, as long as he's here I'll survive.

I should accept it, everybody leaves in the end, well yeah unless you're a .. you know.. ehmm a mythical being .. It's hard for me to say _the _ word, what they were.. or should I say are.

They still are … That'll never change.. I wonder if he found somebody to replace me yet, somebody else to be his 'distraction'

I wonder if _ he _ would recognize me .. I changed.. or I am changing .. but not the kind of changing that takes three days..

No, I started wearing make up, better clothes and heels.

Yes, If Alice still cared, she would've been proud of me.

I was starting to accept Jacob leaving, but I'll never forget , you don't forget it when you lose somebody , it stays with you until the end of time. My heart will always be broken , there are only three persons on the world who could break it, and two already did, _the v.. vampire , the werewolf and The father. _

But I stopped caring about what people thought about me, I started to rebel.. I didn't exactly care about my life anymore.

And then **it ** happened.

It was a Friday night, and I being a bitch, I got into a fight with Charlie and the exact last words I said to him before I ran out of the house were "I hate you. Why don't you just leave me like everybody does ?! You are no father, you never were my father!" and then I ran off, I think I heard him running after me too.. I just didn't care.

Then I got drunk , went home, yes I was driving in a drunk state, and he wasn't there.

But he did leave a note,

" Bells, don't be mad at me.." I hate it when he calls me that.

" I had to go to work, some hikers went missing again,

Don't worry if I'm home late, be safe.

I love you."

Do you want to know what I did to the note ?

I burned it, without hesitating, Just took out a lighter and put it to the paper.

Little did I know that was the last thing I was ever going to hear from Charlie or well , in this case read from Charlie..

The morning after I burned that note I got a phone call..

Just like in the movies they told me they were sorry and that Charlie was missing, apparently he went into the woods with a few others they were supposed to meet at some place at 10pm to see if anybody found something new about the missing hikers.. He never showed up.

_**The present ( the previous was written in past tense ) **_

"We are sorry for your loss, we are still looking for Charlie there is still a chance he's still alive, we are doing the best we can miss." There I am, standing still with the phone in my hand, not being able to move, Charlie..

He can't be gone..

Maybe he's still alive.. in the woods .. Alone.

At that point I was running downstairs, putting my shoes on, I didn't care what I looked like,

I felt weird, you could even call it powerful, but also murderous, what if somebody hurt Charlie?!

I felt so scared, so agry and lonely and … different as I walked trough the woods, as painful as it is , I still remember the day _he_ told me I shouldn't walk in the woods alone or without him. And as the memory flashed in my mind it felt as if my already broken heat just broke a little more, if that's even possible.

Nobody would be able to repair it, and the little piece of my heart that he left behind, that little piece that belonged to Charlie was my only reason for living these days.

I won't survive if I lost him, I'd die even if I'd have to do it myself I won't care.

But.. what is this weird powerful feeling ?

I can't , this can't be happening.. I can't lose Charlie!

Please.. Oh god why me?

I was full out crying now, I felt so angry, sad, powerful, scared and lost all at the same time .. I felt as if I was going to explode out of my own skin..

What's happening to me?

I don't want something to happen to me now! I got to find Charlie.

He can't leave me not after Jacob and .. Edward !

I was overloaded by memories , the pain in my chest would make Jasper fall to the ground.

I started to tremble, My whole body started to hurt. I was so angry , this can't happen to me now!

It felt as if something cold was fighting against something soo hot in my body , I could barely move anymore I just trembled, I kept trembling, And I trembled more and more, It hurt so much ,t he cold and the heath fighting each other, my muscles hurt as if they were stretching, But I wasn't bitten, and It's not like I have werewolf blood in my system, I am not from La Push or something.. I can't be changing in a mythical creature right?! This can't be happening!? What exactly Is happening?

And just like that, everything changed, the cold and the warm weren't fighting anymore they were embracing each other, my eyesight improved, A LOT.

I heard sounds I shouldn't be able to hear..

And my skin exploded.

Wait.. What?

**--- x ---**

**What happened? alert the story and see what happend next time I upload! :) **

**x I hope you all are doing great !**


	5. 5 Chapter four :

Last time:

_He can't leave me not after Jacob and .. Edward !_

_I was overloaded by memories , the pain in my chest would make Jasper fall to the ground._

_I started to tremble, My whole body started to hurt. I was so angry , this can't happen to me now!_

_It felt as if something cold was fighting against something soo hot in my body , I could barely move anymore I just trembled, I kept trembling, And I trembled more and more, It hurt so much ,t he cold and the heath fighting each other, my muscles hurt as if they were stretching, But I wasn't bitten, and It's not like I have werewolf blood in my system, I am not from La Push or something.. I can't be changing in a mythical creature right?! This can't be happening!? What exactly Is happening?_

_And just like that, everything changed, the cold and the warm weren't fighting anymore they were embracing each other, my eyesight improved, A LOT._

_I heard sounds I shouldn't be able to hear.._

_And my skin exploded._

_Wait.. What?_

My skin exploded! No way ?!

My skin teared apart and in it's place came a beautiful fur.

What? Since when do I have fur?

I had beautiful brown fur like fur you would've seen in a lion or something,

Okay, this is some fucking weird dream.

Wake up Bella, come on wake up!

Come on! This can't be serious,

Okay okay what to do now? What to do now?

I was freaking out here.

Oooh, pretty flower. Ohw since when am I random?

Okay Okay, think Bella, Think.

What do I have to do firstly?

Look for an explanation ..

Ok.. so what exactly am I ? I walked to a river I heard streaming a few meters away in the woods, or so I thought, It was a few miles away, I apparently have extra good hearing..

I looked at the reflection in the water, to see what I looked like, and tried to remember what the name of the animal was..

A, a, a, a mountain lioness? I think that was the name ? a beautiful mountain lioness ..

Cool.

Hmmm. What to do ..

Dr. fan always had lot's of books.. who knows, maybe he left some here, and who knows maybe there is SOMETHING about me in that..

I'm no 'wolf' like in the old legend Jacob told me..

Okay.. so I'm going to break into the Cullen house? Villa ? what ever I should call it..

Cool. **(Yeah Bella changed A LOT since all her heartbreak.. )**

But Ermm.. How do I change back.. I'm still a huge mountain lioness !

Shit..

I tried to say 'change back' or what ever you would see in some sort of weird movie.. well.. that came out as some sort of mountain lioness sound-y Agh. This is SO confusing!

Ok erhmm..

Concentrate ! concentrate .. concentrate .. concentrate..

Yeck what's that weird feeling? Tingly ..

I looked down at the ground .. only to see myself naked..

!

Shit.

How far did I actually run in the woods? .. I hope there are no hikers or something here.. or weird pedophiles who run around in woods hoping to see some random naked girl …

Hell, you never know these days.

Maybe I should 'change' back and run home.. hmm I wish a was some kind of bird.. that would be handy .. hmm..

Since I changed in the mountain lioness.. could I change in something different too?

It never hurts to try? Or I hope it doesn't hurt..

Uhmm should I run and try to 'change'? or should it go like this 'Poof!'

Ok now why am I flying ? I didn't even really think about doing that yet !

Wait.. I'm flying ..

Cool.

Well I'm nto sure what kind of bird I am ..

But I am fast and I love it!

I flew around a little bit, just to enjoy the feeling of flying and ofcourse to see where I am, and where My home is..

But just when I flew over an open place in the woods I saw it…

OR

I saw my home in the distance and flew into my room, or that was what I tried to do, erm well yeah, I didn't see that the window was closet .. Yeah..

AN: OKAY PEEPLEZ.

How do you want it to go ?

VOTE ON MY POLL OR I CAN'T CONTINUE !

+ PLEASE does anybody has an idea what kind of bird thing Bella could be? ( or a flying animal.. but I think everything that flies is a bird.. I dunno .. I'm blonde ( no offence to blondies )

PLEASE VOTE. ( & review, so many people read but don't review the more reviews I get the faster I type, really ! )


	6. Chapter five

Hey guys , I'm using the idea my beta ( guitargirlxoxo ) gave me, a phoenix, It's symbolic. It rises from the ashes and she rises from the ashes of a bad situation or past, you know? Her breakup with Edward and Jacob ? Hope you're ok with the idea Tell me if you really want that I use 'eregrine falcon' some of you gave me that idea? SO tell me which you prefer.. I'm using Phoenix this chapter But I guess I can always change it? Or She can change in both ( spoiler : she can change in any animal.. She's powerfull.. ;) )

Ohyeah, just so you know there wil be langue in the story .. like .. bad words? xD Yeah Bella is DIFFERENT

**X0X0 Kato**

Last time :

_Cool._

_Well I'm not sure what kind of bird I am .._

_But I am fast and I love it! _

_I flew around a little bit, just to enjoy the feeling of flying and of course to see where I am, and where My home is.. _

_But just when I flew over an open place in the woods I saw it…_

A newborn … And Charlie.

'No please, what are you , please no I have a daughter?!' He yelled , he won't be able to survive that thing !

I followed my instincts, and dove in , Right to the face of the unsuspecting newborn ,

But when I got close it saw me , and jumped out of my way , right at Charlie's throat, I didn't notice until now, Charlie , dad was under blood and shaking, probably going into shock. 'Dad!'

'What? Huh NO! please .. p .. please do…!' but it was too late, the newborn bit down and ended My father's life.

The newborn focus was on me again I was paralyzed, in shock from seeing my father die at the hands of a newborn on the loose .

"What the hell A vampire attacking phoenix?!" the fucking newborn screeched.

Oh so I'm a phoenix ?

"You killed my father you damn newborn! You'll pay for it if it's the last thing I'll do ! " with that I jumped at the newborn but not before changing into some huge wolf . Don't ask me how, I just did without thinking .

'You won't attack me.' A voice in my head whispered.

'You are scared of me.' That voice belonged to the newborn.

What is it doing in my head?!

"AGH!" we Yelled at the same time.

"Why doesn't it work?!" the newborn yelled just before I yelled: " What are you trying to do in my head?!"

"What are you?!" damn that voice hurts my ears..

" What's your power huh ?" that was me.. I'm curious , maybe she has a power that could be my death ? Hey I got to be prepared when I kill that bitch !

"My power is to make other people or filth in your case, do what I want."

She answered trying to sound deathly, but failing miserable .

" So why isn't it working?! What are you ?!"

"Oh sweetie, " I said in a sickly sweet voice, "I am your worst nightmare." I said with a deathly voice and didn't fail at it like she did.

"YOU, will be scared of me. You'll be paralyzed and unable to move!"

I said trying to scare her. Making her believe that I'm dangerous , Because I have no idea of what I'm capable of.

I felt weird, and to my surprise she was scared of me by the look on her face, and apparently paralyzed and unable to move, cause she didn't , she didn't move.

Makes everything easier to me. Meh.

And with that I ripped her head of. With my mouth since I was still a wolf. Or anyway looking like one.

With a little concentration I turned back to my human form and picked Charlie up, who to my surprise felt so light, as light as a feather. Only to put him back on the ground considering I'm naked.

Hmm. If I can change in an animal, can I change my human appearance ?

Or like put clothes on while I don't have any?

Let's hope so since I don't have any here and it'll be weird to carry my father, naked.

I concentrated on an image in my head of me wearing hiking boots, dark skinny jeans , and a top with a basic sweater,I don't care what I look like at the moment. Concentrating a little more, I opened my eyes, which I didn't know I closed, looked down and to my surprise, I was wearing the exact clothes I had in mind.

Must be because of my weirdness, my freakiness,

My change-in-an-animal-ness.

But it is handy .

Okay , what now what now?

Charlie! How do I get him back and how do I explain his death? Well yeah you see, I was flying trough the woods in the form of a phoenix, when I saw a newborn vampire killing my father, but don't worry about the vampire, I changed into a wolf and ripped his throat out.

Yup, and the next day you find me in the loony bin.

Hmm… what to do ..

Ok just keep a basic story , I was upset and went into the woods, I didn't know how far I went when I heard a bear growling and my father's screams, I didn't think and at the time I found my father, he was death and the bear was gone.

That'll work right?

I hope so ..

Or else I'm going to have a little problem..

I picked Charlie up again, still as light as a feather and carried him in my arms when I started to run, and wow, did I run fast,

I think I can outrun even _ Him. _

At some time when it was dark , I came at a camp the police put up in their search for Charlie, there were only a few left looking over a map of the forest, It was already dark, with a big full moon giving us a little bit of light besides the few lights the officers put up.

I wasn't crying, I couldn't cry , I cried enough over the last few months , I had no tears left, SO when the deputy looked up and saw me carrying Charlie , He saw me with a death face.

I don't know what happened next, I was in shock I think ,

I think somebody took him out of my arms and tried to talk to me ,

All I could say about my 'plan' was the word.

'Bear'

And some way I got home, I don't know if anybody brought me here, Or If I just walked away and ended up home.

But here I was, standing in front of the closed door, looking at the couch where Charlie always watched a game play.

I think I stood there all night.

I don't even know how long I was there, standing, not accepting Charlie's death .

Some people came over and tried to talk to me, I didn't even bother to open the door, even thought they knew I was home, they could see me trough the window,

I just ..

Can't ..

Accept it.

HE's gone .

Everybody leaves.

Why do I even try to trust,

Try to love.

They all leave in the end.

I already wrote the next chapter,

but I am not posting until I have 30 reviews ( that in total only 7 more reviews.. I've seen lot's of people do it and they have so many reviews :p and reviews make me happy.. agh I sound so dumb.. )

BYE x Take care!


	7. Chapter six

**WOW. I got 31 reviews in total at the moment, I am soo happy ! I love my readers and reviewers, reviews = Happy me . and the deal was , If I have 30 reviews in total , you get the next chapter . and in just a few hours you did it :D I'm so sick ( again , I am sick almost twice a month or every month , always something with my throat or uhm windpipe? lmao I dunno how it's called.. you need it to breathe and stuff :p ) So I don't know when I feel like writing again & vacation is over :( so yeah homework again . :l hope you like it it is short & a filler. Sorry. needed to write this for the next chapter. x take care !**

Today was the funeral.

I think some people are surprised I'm still alive,

I haven't been outside since that day,

Didn't show my face since that day , even now I'm here, I keep my face hidden.

All I could've done was look down on Charlie's grave, and put a single black / gray rose on his grave.

I made it , with my power. It's a handy thing. Change in any appearance, I can change a box into a rose, a rose into food , I can change everything.

But how powerful I may ever become, I'll never join the dark side.

And I can't help but miss the family I lost, I have nothing left,

No friends, no mother, no father, no love.

I changed, my friends didn't want me anymore didn't want to talk anymore, my mother didn't care anymore. She wants her sweet little girl back, the one who read books, who didn't care what she wore,

I care . I wear black, I like heals now, I got a light blue line in my hair, I love it.

But I had to leave soon, I've seen more and more danger since my change, not the change of my looks, the change of my uhm how do I call it?

The change where I can transform into any animal and that power.

I fought a few vampires, some newborns , some old.

I don't know why they came here, most of them I killed, some gave up , and promised to go away from forks forever. Those vampires were the old ones, One time I asked one why they came here, right to me. They said it was some sort of pull, they just came without thinking.

Few vampires I fought has powers. I found out, I am stronger than I thought at first, I can copy their power.

I can jump, from one place to another I just have to think and visualize the place, it's the safest when I have a picture of where I want to go.

One time I met this one vampire with his mate Tia, He was fun not all pure evil, from him I got the power to manipulate the elements ( earth, water, wind, fire, I dunno if there's anything else? :l )

He was actually scared of me.. like everybody should be. ( going to tell everything she can do so far )

I can control the elements ( from Benjamin ),

I can change anything into anything, I can copy your power, I am faster than a vampire,

Probably stronger than Emmet, ( From where she has that is still a mystery for you all ;) )

I can control your mind, by doing that I am also able to read your mind .

If I tell you to dance like a prima ballerina You would do that without a choice.

And I'll probably get stronger, the more vampires I meet.

Hah the Volturi should be afraid of me.

Hmm maybe I should pay them a visit…

No , I have to find out WHAT exactly I am first..

What to do ? what to do?

I'll go pack my stuff, and what I want to keep first, I got to get out of here, all those faces filled with sympathy for me , IT SUCKS !

And I can't keep bringing danger to my hometown can I ?

And then I'll go break into Dr. Fang's house. And see if I can find anything there about what I could possibly be , in his huge library-look-a-like room.

I went into the forest, and took of to my home.

Once I was there I started packing my room first,

The few photo's I have, I didn't need my clothes, I went to my pc and printed a few photo's of places I would like to visit once in my life, I don't know how much time I have, Am I immortal ? forced to love forever in this pain? Or do I ago and die slowly ?

Eventually I only took photo's , I didn't need clothes I could make them out of nowhere. I could survive in the woods, if needed, I could put a house there, out of nowhere.

Hmm. Shall I drive a car? Or just run ? I'm not sure what I'll do in the future.

Maybe I should change how I look ? so if there goes any news around about me in the vampire world, because of the few vampires I kepts alive, the Cullens may hear it, and think about me, but.. now there are already vamps that know what I look like because I fought them how I look now? Agh confusing, what to do? What to do ?

I went to Charlie's room and looked trough his stuff, I never really went into his room..

Looked trough his stuff, just looking for something to remind her of her father, looked into an innocent looking draw and found something I never expected to find..

'No..' I whispered, broken inside , Yet again.

**X0X0 **

**I know I know, It's a filler .. **

**Muahaha . okay, guess what she found?**

**If any of you can guess it you get a shout out in my next chapter in the AN. **

**It's not so hard to guess, really! **

**PLEASE review ? they just make me happy, else I think my story isn't good enough to get even a short review. Mhhm **

**X0x TAKE CARE ! xKato **


	8. Chapter seven

**Sorry for short chapter.. or I think this is going to be a short one.. still got to do my homework , Got to write a book report or review or how do you call it ? it's 10 pm right now.. but ehh , some reviewer(s) asked me to write more soon , and I made myself the promise to try and write a chapter every weekend .. I had a busy weekend and couldn't try and write sooner.. sorry (: Family party, had to read a whole book ,.. that stuff .. Sorry if there is going to be langue in the chapter. I don't know (:**

**If I forgot to thank you for reading my story, THANKYOU! You don't know how much I love reviews&readers(: A few of you tried to guess what it was that Bella found in Charlie's room , and few of you guessed right, well let's see.. what was it?**

Last time :

I went to Charlie's room and looked trough his stuff, I never really went into his room..

Looked trough his stuff, just looking for something to remind her of her father, looked into an innocent looking draw and found something I never expected to find..

'No..' I whispered, broken inside , Yet again.

This has to be some sick joke.. right?

This can't be true , Dad .. Charlie is , or .. was so much like me.

Okay I am nothing like my mother, or the person I thought was my real mother .. but .. Uh ?

I couldn't believe what I was holding.

My mind didn't accept it ..

Me ? Adopted?

Then who is my real mother? Who is my real father ?

A druggie ? A Movie star?

My hands were shaking and I had the feeling I was going to 'explode' into some sort of monster again,

Don't tell me I'm not a monster , Cause I am . Who the heck changes into a bird, or a mountain lioness or what ever !

Just another mystery , .. Who are my real parents? So many more questions only a few answers..

Eventually I just left with the few pictures in my back pocket, I jumped out of the window and took of running trough the forest to the C. mansion .

Trying – and failing – to keep my emotions in check once I came closer and closer to the mansion I check the area around me again, looking for any kind of danger and made a plan.

Once I arrived I took a loose brick and threw it trough the glass wall on the back of the house.

E.. Esme Is in for a surprise if they ever come back here in like ,.. I don't know one hundred years ?

After all these months it still smelled so nice in here.. But different probably because of my improved senses now that I ehmm.. changed .

All the furniture was covered with some kind of blanket , and _his _ piano was still there in the corner , under another blanket, The picture was just wrong without him sitting there on the piano bench .

I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks , all the memories resurfaced by being here. I saw the whole birthday scene playing in front of me , as if I was in a cinema and my life was a movie.

Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live.

I remember reading that quote somewhere.. and it is a true quote. You can't believe in how much pain I am. Like my heart was ripped out of my chest. And it didn't go away , it only got worse sometimes , most of the time.

I wonder if _He_ left his whole music collection here too .. since I only see every piece of furniture under a blanket, and nothing missing..

This all hurts so much , sometimes I wish I were a little kid again, skinned knees are easier to fix than broken hearts.

I wish I could just cry on the shoulder of my mother . Or to need to stop my dad from searching my heartbreaker down . Everything used to be so much better.

And it looks like it isn't going to get much better anytime soon now..

Slowly , trying to keep the tears in , I made my way upstairs, having no trouble finding Dr. Fang's library, or office or what ever it is. Yes, it is true people, I prefer to call him Dr. Fang instead of saying his name the whole time. Like I said, it all hurts so much. And I do hope that time heals all wounds..

I immediately went to his 2 walls full of books, and started looking, I don't know what I looked for I just read the summary's of lot's of books, and me being fast and not clumsy anymore helped.. A LOT.

General history books, Ancient Eastern History, Greek books, books about Egypt and the mummies and all that , 1600' books , 1700' books ..

The list kept going on and on , .. Hmmm ..

Legends Volume 1 and 3 ..

Maybe.. Nah .. I am no legend .. But what am I ?

It looks like Dr. Fang. Found several things interesting since I could see different colors of papers between pages. Probably so he could look at it later..

I started looking trough the book , all kinds of legends , a lot of them so impossible that it was clearly made up, others , the one dr. fang had a note sticking to , were indeed interesting .

But nothing that sounded at least a little bit like me . I went trough Volume one and tree, but where is volume 2 ?

Maybe he couldn't buy .. ?

Weird,.. It always looked like they could buy everything.. well how much money do you have if you live forever and have a future seeing pixie on your side?

I give up. I'll probably never know who .. or what I am , I probably never meet my real parents, I'll probably never find my true happiness..

Life sucks.

If only I could kill myself.. but like _He_ said.. it isn't easy to kill somebody immortal..

I figured out I was probably immortal.. with all my freakiness ..

UGH ! Just as I was about to yell to the sky and to who ever was out there and could hear me , I saw something in the corner of my eye. Turning my head to see what it was I saw..

A book falling to the ground . Huh? How did it fall? "Helloo….?" I asked quietly.. Not sure if there was anything..

'maybe it's somebody invisible..' I whispered more to myself.. ' That would've been a cool power..'

'Come out come out where ever you are' I whispered again, a little louder. Don't ask me how, but I had this feeling of being watched .. I just didn't pay it attention before..

Just when I thought I was going crazy , something happened.

All of a sudden , in the blink of an eye there was a girl in front of me.

"Who are you?" we asked at the same time . Her hair was black , blacker than the night sky. She wore black leather leggings and a grey top and t shirt , and huge grey pumps , She looked really good , I loved her clothes, they didn't look emo or goth or something, more 'rock 'n roll'

(http://OOwww. /cgi/profileOO?idOO=1340916 Outfit mystery person )

"Hi! How did you get here? " she asked, really fast .. " Oh and ehm yeah I am Annabeth , but call me Anna !"

" No I should ask you , what are YOU doing here?!" I answered , shocked, and mad that she was in the C. mansion .

Completely ignoring my question she answered " What your name ?"

" Bella. "

"Is that short for .. Annabella ? or Uhm Isabella ? or uhm.. I don't know?" She smiled.

"Isabella, but I hate that name. you can call me anything you want. So what are you doing in the C. mansion ?"

"The what?"

"C.. the Cullen's their house..?"

"Oh! So they do live here, I was running around the woods when I smelled them, this house smells ! Well.; I went trough their yard and then smelled it but still.. Oh wait oops you don't.." Ohyeah, did I forget to mention she had dark red eyes? Why didn't she attack me before?...

"I know the secret."

"Oh ok.. so where are they do they still live here , I mean the smell is strong but seems old. .."

Please.. Just SHHUT UP !

"They left."

"Why?"

"Hmm It was sunny and all of a sudden there is thunder? Didn't know weather could change that fast.. SO yeah Why did they leave?"

Grrr.

"Hellooo?"

Tears were starting to form in my eyes. And I started to wish she could see me break down.

" They left because I wasn't good enough Okay?! Just shut up !" and there we go, I'm crying my eyes out.. Again , and she started coming closer and closer ? touched my shoulder to try and comfort me and then.. gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"Wha? You ? how ? You're just Human? HUH."

"WHAT?!" Looks like there's a storm coming.. I should really keep my emotions in check.. but I'm so not used to this. Sigh..

"You're.. You are.."

I am what?!

"invisible .. just like I can be sometimes.."

"Let's call me a freak of nature Okay?" I obviously said. " and why haven't you attacked me yet ? You do have rather dark red eyes… aren't you thirsty? "

This seemed to make her sad. Like she was the one now who could break down crying.

Well it isn't like she could..

" I.. I am new to this.. and I don't want to be a monster I was in the forest trying to stay away from humans and then I smelled other vampires and well yeah.. and you .. you smell good , but not good to drink , just good to smell."

Okay..

"So why did you let that book fall to the ground and where did you find it?" looking down after my question I realized it was Legends volume two .

"Oh .. thanks."

"Yeah I think you looked over it or something and you were reading in the other 2 volumes so yeah I thought I could help you and " now she was just babbling .

"Thanks" I smiled " and ehm.. Have you killed humans before? Just want to know, you know?" "No , like I said I am new to this.. and I don't want to ."

"You know, you could survive on animal blood right? That was the C… Cullens did, and you won't have those red eyes but golden eyes instead, really pretty ." I smiled. What? I like her. She's sweet, and has an awesome style.

I was about to pick the book up when.. somebody gave me a hug that resembled Emmet's hug. I miss him and his idiocy ..

"No problem" I smiled, picking the book up and looking at the pages Dr. Fang Marked.

Just a few left to read.. and that is when I saw it.

YUP! Sorry.. I just love cliff hangers. TEEHE. Put your gun away ! Next weekend , there'll be a new chapter, I'll try anyway,

Or maybe.. you can always try to get me to write in the school week if you really can't wait.. I'm not sure what to do next chapter… give you the whole explanation? Or find a way to still keep it a secret.. You'll have to review and wait to find out.. Why review you ask? Because it makes me happy, and makes me think about the story and makes me want to write more. I got lot's of reviews last week and look. The longest chapter I EVER made. And probably will ever make.

ashleycullen, you guessed right , and I hope you are happy with this chapter since it also is very long . Hihi Well I think it's long, and you always think my chapters are short (

and my awesome beta , GuitarGirlxoxo , guessed right also after a few hints ins ome private messages, ( BTW? Check her stories (: They are awesome ! )

And ehm, if you like writing long, also random reviews,go ahead! I love reading them :D .

Can we make it to 55 or 60 reviews? Come on you can do it! I promise , ( and I'll try to keep that promise, unless I have SOOO MUCH HOMEWORK. Like I have a lot of the time ) to write when I have 60 reviews, else you have to wait till next weekend and hope I Had the inspiration to write (:

Ohyeah awesome beta of me, I didn't send you the chapter first because I want to post it now, SO I posted it in the weekend and so I don't fail my promise to post every weekend. It's 11.56 PM on Sunday right now :p Gotta hurry! REVIEW :D x

this chapter is soo much longer than expected and took soo long to write it's 11.59 pm and I still have to do my homework and all that Hihi ! ( that explains why i don't upload till this late, it took much longer to write than expected :p Just went with the flow xD )


	9. Chapter eight

**This shall be short.. I don't know what to write , but I'm busy but do want to write a little for you people, I'm sick got to take medication 4 times a day, and don't really feel like writing, so sorry. :l Take care huns x You're getting more answers now ;)  
**

_LAST TIME: _

"_Thanks" I smiled " and ehm.. Have you killed humans before? Just want to know, you know?" "No , like I said I am new to this.. and I don't want to ."_

"_You know, you could survive on animal blood right? That was the C… Cullens did, and you won't have those red eyes but golden eyes instead, really pretty ." I smiled. What? I like her. She's sweet, and has an awesome style._

_I was about to pick the book up when.. somebody gave me a hug that resembled Emmet's hug. I miss him and his idiocy .. _

"_No problem" I smiled, picking the book up and looking at the pages Dr. Fang Marked. _

_Just a few left to read.. and that is when I saw it.  
_

CHAPTER 8

What the?

Why the Hell is my family or should I say adoptive family mentioned on this page?

It was written in an old English .. **( You know like uhh.. how they talked looong ago.. ? I don't know :p )**

The first thing I saw was Renee & Charlie Swan, and that first thing was what I saw, so I read the whole story, or what I could read anyway, cause it looked like the page was ripped in two pieces.

' It was a story about a woman called Miakoda **(got this from some site: Native American****Power of the moon)** and a man, later her husband, called Aiden **(Gaelic meaning Fire also from a site ) ** They were both immortals, but not both vampire, not both werewolf, or shape shifter, or pixie or witch or I don't know what else could exist. They weren't from the same species .

They had a daughter together while they thought it was impossible, but if they could love each other, anything could happen, they decided to give the child to newlyweds who couldn't have children and were trust worthy . because she was in too much danger around them, other mythical creatures found out about her and more and m ore danger came, that's why they gave her away to normal humans, hoping she would be okay. The newlyweds accepted the child into their house immediately when they found her in front of the door, and called her Isabella Swan.

Miakoda and Aiden planned to look for the child and visit her around her eighteenth birthday, but soon enough problems came the maker of this book knew them and wrote it down, nobody knows who wrote the legend books, they were just found and published by somebody.

It was said that the child would have a big future and could be the end of the Volturi,

It was also said she would be the most powerful creature on the planet, but she wouldn't use it for the wrong things, she was a too good person .

They said the unlikely couple who had the child were ..'

And that is where it ended. Half of the page was gone, The most important part of the story, gone.

"Holy sh.." I whispered.

"What?" Annabeth asked , making me jump . I completely forgot about her.

"Read this." I told her and gave her the book .

" wow, that's fucked up.." she whispered. " If that's true.. and You could be the end of the Volturi if you wanted to end them , then .. wow, then I'm standing in front of the most powerful being ever.. Should I bow?" She said with awe.

"Geeeesh No!" I practically yelled.

"So.. Can I stay with you for now?" uhh…

"Sure?" I hesitated , " but if it's true, I can't promise we won't get into trouble.."

" ah, It's okay. And anyway I can always turn invisible. " she smiled.

"That's true , and me too" I smiled at the thought of being able to be invisible.

"And eh, what are we going to do next?" " Good question." I answered thinking what we could do now..

"look for the writer of the book?" or uhmm… " Play 007 at the Volturi Castle?" Hehehe :) " ohno, they would be able to smell us I guess.."

Now I think about it,.. Could I erase my smell with my illusion kind of power, to change anything into anything ?

"Hey Annabeth !" "Yeah?" "Can you smell me now?" I tried to delete my scent, hoping it would work.

"Nope." She answered with wide eyes and a matching smile, now you think about it, that looks kind of creepy.. Wide eyes, wide smile .. Meh .

**X0X**

**What should they do now? Play 007 somewhere and I can try to be 'funny' or keep it drama drama next chapter and look for the writer of the book.. or maybe the Cullens or .. I don 't know what going to happen next.. Who knows ;) what do you want?**

**If you know something fun/dramatic/sad/creepy/.. whatever that could happen, tell me. **

**I'm sick , like I said so sorry for short chapter. I decided to not end the chapter at a cliff hanger, well I don't think I ended it at a cliff hanger? **

**I'm going to ask a Q. every chapter, Kay? Just something random well yeah I already asked something but yea. Uhhhmmm.. something easy to start with.. Favorite food?**

**SORRY GUITARGIRLX0X0 ( My Beta , check her stories **** ) For not showing you this earlier again ..**

**Normally I write on Saturday, but My best friend was here ( sleepover) and couldn't write earlier and wanted to post this, this weekend . x **

**My story is longer than 10 thousand words when I add this chapter! :D x  
**


	10. Author's Note Sorry

_- The walls we build around us to keep out the sadness also keep out the joy._

**Hello peoples.. **

**These are a few of my fav (sad) quotes..**

_I am tired of trying, I am tired over crying, i know i am smiling but inside i am dyin!_

_maybe then they would realise i am just a good actress!_

**I'm sorry, there's no chapter this weekend.. :l I'm just so pissed and sad and what ever that everything I try to write right now sucks or sounds really depressed.**

_- When I do something great, no one ever seems to remember, but when I do something wrong, no one can ever seem to forget"_

**These quotes are true, I'm living them right now.. I'm sorry for not writing a chapter, I told you everything ends in a depressed mood right now, I'm just in alot of stress because of school and my family . . and my own brain.. Seriously I think something is wrong in my head.. :] **

_- A fake smile a day, keeps the others thinking your okay._

**Yeah I should stop smiling when I'm pissed and kinda depressed and ect.. Agh :l **

**I'll survive.. That's what I always do .. Now.. I got to try and read some french book.. but that just makes me more depressed . the teacher is going to ask Q's about it on friday and we have to answer them (not write the answer down, just say it ) and it's going to count for 60% of our end exam french... I'm so dead.. **

**Sorry once again! **

**xxx **

**I know everybody hates AN's.. I'll try to write as soon as possible.. x Kato **

**Sorry.. I feel like shit for not writing right now, cause I promised to write every weekend.. Agh I fail in everything.  
**


	11. Chapter nine

"So.. Annabeth" I started, liking the distraction of her being here.

"what do you want to do?" "Ehhhhhhhh…. Hhhhhh" "Were you serious about the 007 stuff at the Volturi Castle?"

"Really? What if we get caught?"

"Sheesh Bella, YOU are the most powerful creature on the planet, if they try to do anything to you, the only thing that would happen is probably YOU getting stronger!" She had a point.

"Ooooh! I know I know.."

"Okay, tell me what your Oh so brilliant idea is Annabeth.."

"Anna."

"Okay, Anna. Tell me!"

"You." "Yes I?" "You could make yourself invisible, while I make myself invisible and then you can…"

- - - - - - - - -

See, that's how it all started.

And right now we are invisible..

With no scent, thanks to me.

Being Vampire-like quiet..

Sneaking around in somebody else's home.. Or house.. Do vampires consider their house a real home?

Hehehe, this is fun.

Well, we decided to test our theory and see if it would work, other's being unable to know we are here. So we went to Denali instead.

They apparently knew Anna, so she could get us out of trouble if it is necessary..

"Come on Bella!" She whispered sooo quietly, no other vampire would be able to hear us, I was even having trouble, but lucky me she was close by, actually, whispering it into my ear.

"Let's see if you can poke them to get a power or something, and see if they would really notice!"

"Great Idea." That was a smart plan..

"Hahahahah." And THAT my dear, was a sudden outburst, it was Anna laughing her ass of as quietly as possible.

You got to love her.

"This is awesome.."She said with her head in the clouds **( not literally .. ) **

"You've been a vampire, who can turn invisible , for who knows how many years, AND NEVER DID SNEAKED IN SOMEBODY'S HOUSE?"

"Uh.. Yeah?"

"Oh okay, just thought it would've been the first thing you would do.."

"Who would be our first victim?" I asked Anna.

"Uhmm.. who has the coolest power?"

"Electric current or detecting powers?" Anna continued..

We both answered "Electric current!" at the same time, making us smile again.

It's a good thing she got into my.. new.. weird .. life.

Or else .. I don't know where I would be now..

'Okay, keep smiling Bella, keep smiling' I thought to myself..

' A smile a day keeps the others thinking you're okay, remember that Bella..'

"Ok let's go!" I whispered-yelled.

Lucky us, we didn't have to open a door, that would look weird, don't you think?

We walked through the open door, standing next to the beautiful vampire, also known as Kate. **(Almost wrote Kato.. xD )**

I looked at Annabeth, she was nodding her head, meaning I should o it, hoping Kate wouldn't really notice if I copied her power. Well I think I really should poke her something before it would happen, or do I already have it, by standing so close to her? Nah, I should touch her first..

Ok, I nodded back to Annabeth, this would be so much fun.. I hope Kate doesn't go crazy vampire.

Okay do it Bella. Do it. Now or never. NOW. Hah.

Where should I poke her? Haha her nose, no that would be too obvious..

Her fingertips? She wouldn't notice I think..

I poked her, and do you wonder what happened next? I ruined everything. Feeling the electric current going through my veins, shocked me. It didn't hurt, I was just shocked, I guess I have the power now, but I stumbled back a few steps, straight against a lamp, knocking it to the floor, making Kate aware of our presence, or somebody's in this case.

"who's there?!" She asked, and yes , she became a crazy vampire.

"Annabeth?! Is that you?!"

I nodded to Annabeth, making her turn herself visible.

"Hi Kate, long time no see."

"Anna!" Kate yelled happily .

"What are you doing here?!"

"Oh, I feel so welcome, thank you Kate." Anna replied in a sarcastic voice.

"You silly, you know I don't mean it like that! But seriously, you.. I haven't seen you in what, a year? I know, not such a long time for us immortals, but still!"

"Oh, I just came here.. to see you that's it. I was in the neighborhood, Just came back from Forks actually, met somebody interesting there."

"Oh did you meet the Cullens? Did they go back there while they went hunting? They should be coming back any moment now…"

"WHAT?!" Annabeth and I yelled at the same time.

"Huh, Anna .. Is there somebody else here? Where is she?"

"Who do we have as company, Kate?" No!

I wanted to yell.

I wanted to cry.

I wanted to slap him to the other side of the room

I wanted to love _him_, hug _him_, kiss _him_.

But I did neither.

I ran.

**xOxOxOxO**

**Is this good? What do you think of the twist? **

**I was going to make em go to the Volturi, but that's just too fast y'know? I just started this story and yeah I just started writing, and just I don't know, Added the last twist without thinking about it? Like I always add stuff :p Is it good? Or should I just let Kate know it was Bella ect, and without the Cullens there? **

**Sorry for short chapter.. I still got to do my homework :p I kind of started reading a book this morning instead of doing my homework or writing, and read the whole thing in just a few hours ( from 1pm to.. 8pm or something xD ) and now I'm here, Still doing what I should've done earlier. **

**X Take care. Next chapter next weekend I hope. If I don't get all depressed like last time, and if I have time.**


	12. Chapter ten

**Be aware; There is uhh.. bad langue in this story xD **

I could've pretend I wasn't there, after all I was invisible, and had no scent.

I could stand still and stare at him all I wanted.

But no, I forgot all of that the moment I saw his face. But I am not stupid ,

And I will not run into his arms, and cry like a baby 'Oh please! Stay with me!'

Yes, my heart told me to beg, to beg him to stay with me, but I listened to my brain, it reminded me of how he ruined my life.

How he left me in the woods, telling me he didn't love me, didn't want me, that I was simply.. not enough for him.

The bastard.

I ran.

Yes I did the cowardly thing and ran. I ran to the other side of the room, trough some glass doors..

And straight into Emmet.

'Holy Sh-' Emmet yelled loudly being surprised from running into something, or somebody invisible.

But my yell, 'Yikes!' Stopped him mid-sentence. I acted fast, and tried to run away from Emmet too, after all he also left me. But Emmet was fast and tried to grab something invisible, Me.

He put his strong arms around me, keeping me from running away.

Everybody was frozen, looking around glancing at everybody else's face. Trying to understand what was happening. Only Anna knew. And she was frozen in shock too, trying to think of something smart to do.

And what did she do?

She turned invisible, and by the looks of it, started slapping Emmet. Trying to make him let me go.

His face went from side to side, slap after slap, but he held on.

"Let Be-" Annabeth started. But she couldn't say my name, or else they would know, they would know I'm here. And they'll just try to hurt me again. So I did what I had to. You'd think I did something funny, or smart or I don't know what. But all I did was yell "Anna!"

"Holy macaroni, Two invisible girls." Smart, Emmet, smart. Point out the obvious. **(Euhh.. The macaroni thing .. In my mind it sounded like something he would say..**

"Emmet." I growled. " Let me go, NOW. Before I force you to let me go."

"Hey, Do I know you? I think I know that voice… If only I could see you.."

"LET ME GO." "So you can run away? Na-ah." Edward was quiet trough the whole 'event' but I was too busy to think about it, , or remember one little problem. He can't read my mind.

"Bella?" He asked, unsure. At the mention of my name I turned to look at him, well he can't see I looked at him but yeah.

Shit.

He can't read my mind. I'm the only person whose mind he can't read. 1+1=2. Shit.

And for a second I was that broken little girl. Wanting to get a hug from the one person she loved. But from the one person she can't hug.

I didn't know what to do, should I become visible and talk? _ No, Bella. They just want to hurt you, go away or pretend you're somebody else. HE JUST WANTS TO HURT YOU!_

_Shit, since when do I talk to myself? .. well in my mind?.._

"Bella .. please?"

Oh.. I don't know, I don't know.

_Run Bella, Run! _My mind screeched at me.

**Stay, Bella, Please STAY Bella. ** That came from my heart.

"AAAH! If you're Bella, Don't run! STAY! Please for me? For your best friend?" Alice screeched running into the room. And that only angered me, but it did make me stay

"How dare you?!" I yelled, becoming visible.

"After all these months, I stumble across you, and NOW you're saying you're my best friend? Really?! !!" By now it was storming outside, thunder cracking in the sky. Rain falling down and I was trembling trying to stay in control of my own body. As much as I hated Alice right now, I still loved her enough to not want to hurt her.

"Go. AWAY!" I yelled into her face. You could feel the electricity in the air from my newest power.

"GO. Before I lose control. Before I WANT to hurt you. GO."

"But.. Bella. It's me?.."

"YES ALICE. It's you . YOU & your whole family. You left before, so why don't you leave again?! GO . this time I tell you to go."

She didn't move. She was still there. Only getting me angrier .

"GO!" I yelled again, this time poking her in the chest with my finger.

"No.." She whispered. "What's wrong with you? .."

"Ha. Wrong –poke- with –poke- ME?! –harsh poke-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ALICE!"

"I.. I didn't want to.." she whispered "Really Bella.. Edward.. He.. we .. we thought it would.. maybe .."

"Maybe what?!"

"Maybe.. that it would be .. uhh.. better for you? If we left your life.. so you could …" If she could she would be crying right now.

The storm was dying. I was getting more and more control. But I was still angry as hell.

"I thought it would be better, if we left your life, so you could live happy with a husband and children." Edward continued Alice's sentence .

"OHYEAH, THAT turned out fantastic didn't it?! OH I LOVE MY LIFE NOW, IT's FRIGGIN' FANTASTIC!" Sarcasm.

"YOU can't control my life, ONLY I CAN. HOW DARE YOU DECIDE SOMETHING THAT COULD RUIN MY LIFE ON YOUR OWN?! WITHOUT EVEN ASKING ME WHAT I THINK ABOUT IT. REALLY?!"

"Bella.."

"ISABELLA TO YOU NOW!"

And gone I was.

I turned invisible . Removed my scent. My mind was blocked. HE can't follow me now.

And gone I was.

**HEY HEY ..**

**HELP ME OUT WILL YA?!**

**I don't know what to do next.. **

**Any Ideas?**

**Should Edward be all emo and do something really stupid? ( like in New moon ) Or uhh.. Should Bella go cliff diving and Alice go all crazy thinking it could hurt her, and do something stupid? **

**Or uhh.. Sheeesh. ANY IDEAS? Pleaaase? **

**3 I love all my reviewers, sorry if I ever forget to tell you thank you for reviewing.. ;D x **

**PLEASE HELP? **

*****

**Random Question: Your favorite Character in the story? ( just so you know something you could say in a review also :p Just want to know ^^ ) **


	13. Chapter eleven

If you would ask me what day it was, what hour or I don't know what, I wouldn't know it. I have no friggin' idea of how long I've been running, and I simply don't care.

For all I care the world could break in two pieces and swallow me in an endless depth .

Anna would be fine without me, everybody's fine without me. Nobody really needs me.

Why am I here anyway.? Just for some sick entertainment of the gods?

I think it's been a few hours since I started running.. I'm not sure where I ran to. I could be running in circles, or I could be somewhere in another continent in an unknown forest. But I guess I was running circles. It looked kind of familiar to me here..

Geessh I don't know anything lately. I tried to think , I tried to calm down, but my emotions were a jumbled mess right now, and the last thing I needed was what happened next…

**HMMM.. I was planning on stopping here and start writing a looooong next chapter.. BUT I think you all would kill me.. **

"BELLAAAAAA?"

"C'mon girl, I know you're here?!" well.. If she knew I was here why did it sound like a question to me?

"Come on don't do this, It's only me .."

"PLEASE?"

"Don't go running from me because all of this.. "

"YOU KNOW I DAMN HATE IT WHEN YOU IGNORE ME!!"

"Oops.." I muttered.

"HA! I heard you with my oh-so-powerful vampire hearing!"

"AH will you just shut it! "

"FOUND YOU!"

"SHUT IT!"

"Sorry."

"Really Anna? Why did you follow me?! You were the only one that could find me and now the other can find me and..-" "Bella?!" GRRR..

" GET AWAY FROM ME EDWARD!"

And I ran again. Only to run into somebody else.. AGAIN, this time with a loud BANG!

"Ow damn it! I ran into something invisible, AGAIN!"Emmet Practically yelled.

"ROSALIE BABY!! It follows me! The invisible thing follows me!!!!"

"Bella?!" GRRR..

" GET AWAY FROM ME EDWARD!"

AGH!

"CAN'T YOU LISTEN TO WHAT A WOMAN SAYS?!"

"But.."

"NO!!"

And guess what I did next?

Yes, you guessed right, I RAN!

And yes, I ran into somebody else, AGAIN!

"Ahw damn it what the … was that?!" some unknown brown-haired vampire replied.

" And you are?"

"I am not speaking to something, someone invisible. Show yourself." "No! there REALLY is somebody here!"

I had to do my best to keep quiet and not laugh out loud. The other vamp thought vamp number one was crazy.. Hihi.

Oops, scratch that, I giggled.

"SEE?!"

"Whose out there?!" Vampire number 2 asked.

I moved so I was standing next to him and whispered in his ear for the 'drama-effect'

"Your biggest nightmare…"

Well.. I didn't expect him to be that fast.. Not that he could do anything to me…

He turned around and tried to grab something, anything of me , and succeeded.

"Awh shit." He grabbed my arm.

"Alec?!" a female voice yelled from a distance.

"We're here! Come here, we found something."

"Hey Uhh.. Big guy would you mind keeping your hands off of me?"

"Nope, you're coming with us."

"And why , may I ask?"

"1. You look powerful with that ability to be invisible and scentless 2. You look human ?.. and 3. You annoyed me."

"And uhm you didn't answer me earlier.. Who are you?"

"I am Felix." The big guy answered. " That one over there is Alec.." He continued nodding in the direction of the brown haired vampire.

"and his sister, Jane will join us soon."

"And why do you think I would go with you?"

"Because, we ARE the Volturi."

Okay, I admit it probably wasn't the best thing to do, but what COULD they do to me? I laughed.

"Don't you dare laughing at us? Do you have a deathwish?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I do. But I do not want to die by your hands, But still I laugh when I want to."

"Hah, And still why do you think I would follow you?"

"There's nothing you can do. Turn invisible if you want to, I'll just keep hold of your arm."

"And WHY do you think I would let you keep hold of my arm?"

"You won't be able to get out of my grip."

"Silly, silly boy."

"And if you try to run, and even escape by some sort of luck. Well you probably won't but still, the Volturi will find you, we have the best trackers, the strongest vampires, WE rule the vampire world."

"Seeesh, should I be scared or something now?"

"Bella!" "Oh! FOR GODS SAKE EDWARD STAY OUT OF MY BUISNESS! FUCK OFF !"

"Ah so you know the Cullens?" Big guy- Felix said while Another vampire came out of the forest, I guess she was Alec's sister. She turned her gaze to edward, and within seconds he was lying on the ground looking as if he was going trough great pain.

"Uhh.. What just happened?"

"Hello, I'm Jane, and I did that, that's my power." She glared at me for a few seconds and returned her glare to Edward keeping her power on him. "So I suggest, you don't get on my bad side, so you won't feel any pain."

"Uhuh.. You all kinda went a little to far with the dramatic effect, and for my liking so I Suggest you leave Edward alone."

"Silly, silly girl." Felix copied my words from earlier.

"Why do you keep thinking you get away from here, and safe your little friend here?"

"Because I can." I replied like it was a fact.

" Prove it then. You can't over power us."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well.. this'll be fun."

Jane glared at me then , trying to use her power I guess. Well It didn't work. And that only got her more pissed – like I care - .

"What? Isn't your little power working anymore?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ?!"

"You are HUMAN ! You should be in pain right now! Not laughing in my face! Feel my wrath!"

Bitch..

"Uhuh.. Feel mine." And then I used her power on her. – I copied it when she tried to use it on me. Happens every time somebody tries to use their power on me. –

"Aaaaaah!"

"Please! Stop it! Please!!"

"What? I can't hear you!"

"YES YOU CAN! PLEASE STOP IT!"

"Why? What? Huh?" was all Felix could say.

At that moment Jane's pain became less, enough for her to stand up I turned and looked at Alec.

"Did you do that? How did you less her pain?" I asked, curious.

"My power is to freeze your senses. I just froze a few of her senses so her pain would be less.."

"Uhuh… How does that work?" I was going to say try it on me , but that would be too obvious that I got my power like that. Instead I just used Jane's power on him. Making him try to use his power on me.

"Ah thank you"

"Thank you for what?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Now, Leave Edward alone."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"UGH. Can't you all just listen? I said Let Edward ALONE!" looking into Alec's eyes, telling him to leave him alone, using my power to control your mind..

"ALEC! What are you doing ! don't listen to her!"

"I can't…"

"Hey Felix," I said using a sickly sweet voice. "Let my arm go and when you're at it, why don't you give Jane a good good kiss?"

"What?! Eww no!"

"you have no choice.. Now DO IT."

Tee he.

Felix went to Jane with a disgusted look on his face..

"WHAT?! It's not like I got cooties you know? I'm not gonna bite! .. You."

Well.. I don't know what happened next, I just went to Edward, took his arm trying to get him out of his shocked state, and went into the forest. When I thought I was far enough I let him go and ran away again.

Hoping to be left alone, Again.

*******

**Oh wow, I thought I deleted a big part of the story.. Lucky me I didn't. **

**Yep I hope this is kinda long enough? :s Well it isn't my longest but all I can do today.**

**I was going to give you all just a teaser and try to make a really long chapter but yeah, that felt wrong sicne I promised to give you all a chapter every weekend. SO yeah here 's a real chapter.. Did you like it?:s I think it sucks.. **

**Hope you think otherwise.**

**I was at my grandma's all day and didn't really feel so well. But tried to write something anyway.. x take care guys, love all my reviews & reviewers … and the other readers, but at least reviewers take the time to tell me what they think **

**Xx Kato**


	14. Chapter twelve A treat but SHORT

**It could be that I'm going to make the story short and end it soon, in maybe just 4 ( or I don't know how many) other chapters.. Or If I can find more ideas I can try and make it longer.. **

**Enjoy **

Somewhere near La push beach..

Not sure if I am over the treaty line of the Cullens, or if I am even welcome here. . .

's not like I'm a leech.. but the other's wouldn't be able to find me..

Well Anna maybe, I'm not sure if they would be able to see her if she comes over the treaty line..

She can become invisible..

Here I was thinking about all my possibilities sitting somewhere – I don't know where exactly –

I'm sitting on the edge of some sort of cliff.. I could always start cliff diving, make that my new hobby..

Wonder if Alice would see me doing that..

Teehe. She would have the shock of her life… well, if she would still care that is.

Hmmm..

What should I do next?

Should I run away.. keep running .. running from all my fears. Sounds good to me.

Should I .. Forgive  _HIM ? _ give him the possibility to break my heart again? To just lead my to my death? Sounds.. Risky.. I don't like it.. And what? He doesn't want me, so why , why would I risk my heart again? Just to get it broken again in the end?

I could always.. No.

Yes you can..

No I won't do it they are bad leeches.

I could always join the Volturi..

They would love to have me.

And I could annoy Jane more..

Tee he.

Or I could.. Play 007 and Spy on some people..

Or on the Volturi.. Hihi .

What should I do?

**Yep, It's short.. **

**But it isn't weekend ..**

**So this is a special treat for all of you.. **

**What do you want to happen next? **

**Give your own Idea's of what she could do..**

**If you give me an idea that I like more than the one I have now, then I'll use it!**

**( and I'll try to remember to put your name in the next chapter, y'know like a shout out or something? :D x ) **


	15. Chapter thirteen

**I'm not sure what is going to happen… I'm hyper&random.. SO ehh yeah sorry if it's sucks.. **

Left foot, right foot

Left foot , right foot,

Left foot, right foot,

Repeat..

And.. JUMP!

And now you are wondering why I jumped? No? Oh well..

I jumped.. off of a cliff.

Why?

It's fun, try it out someday when you have time, the higher the better!

No seriously..

Why did I really jump?

The boogyman was after me!

The REAL reason?

I wanted to .. eh ..

Change into a fish? A mermaid? A .. ehmm.. Something?

*sigh*

Okay! Sheesh !

I wanted to get away from everybody,

Every single person who is trying to disturb the little piece of peace I have left.. and maybe..

Maybe what?

Maybe give Alice a heart attack?

*snorts*

Like she could have one.

Oh shut up you stupid, logical brain! You know what I mean.

Yeah, yeah.

Me, Isabella Swan, am talking to myself while I jumped off of a cliff.. Ain't that smart?

Yes, I too think I am crazy..

No shit Sherlock.

Oh shut up.

Talking to yourself is never a good sign you know..

Didn't I tell you to SHUT IT?

Okay, okay, Sheeeesh!

Hmm.. Maybe I COULD change into a mermaid..

Haha..

I wonder if Alice saw me jumping..

Haha.

She'd go crazy.

Okay, okay, she'd go crazier.

***SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW RAINBOW .. * **

"Alice?! What did you see?!"

"A unicorn. What else would I see?" I replied in a Duh-did-you-seriously-ask-me-that-?-voice.

"Oh okay.." Poor poor Jazz.

***few seconds later***

"Saw another unicorn?"

"WHY WOULD I SEE A UNICORN?!"

"Uhh.."

"BELLA!"

"BELLA WHAT?!"

"JUMPED!"

"JUMPED?"

"JUMPED OFF OF A DAMN CLIFF!"

"JUMPED OFF OF A-"

"SHE DID WHUAAAT?!" that came from Edward.

-ZOOOOOOOFFFFFF-

And that was the sound of a sparkly vampire running at top speed..

***BACK TO BELLAKINZ…(I'M RANDOM AND HYPER…)***

Giggle.

Hell yea.. I should do this more often..

At the moment I was swimming in the ocean well just somewhere where I Spalshed in the water ..

Somewhere near the cliff..

Rocks are pretty..

Well.. underwater they are..

And It's so peaceful down here..

SPLASSSSHHHHHH..

Well.. Until something like that happens ..

A white figure dived into the water, straight on top of me.

I think you won't mind if edward was lying on top of you.. But in this case you'd get very, very irritated.

I got back to the surface and changed back into my human form, ready to yell at whoever it was to jumped on top of me.

I turned around and faced the one person who I didn't want to see.

I opened my mouth as a preparation to yell,

And guess what he did next?

He kissed me.

Yeas you heard me, he kissed me. A sweet, kiss, never letting me go, filled with happiness, why? I don't know, and I don't mind at the moment,

I was so tired from it all,

So tired from all the drama going on lately.

I just felt like giving up,

And kissing him back.

Oh, wait no.

I was already kissing me back.

I guess my heart knew more than my brain in this case.

Cause I took me so long to realize.

That I really did miss him,

And even while he hurt me so badly.

I needed him badly.

How can I explain?

I simply can't explain it,

You can always try to explain how you feel, and you may get close to describing your feelings,

You can never truly describe them to what they really are. (**lol, does that make sense?:p)**

"Bella.." He whispered.

"what is it, Jake?" I answered. ** LOL NO! I'm kidding! Bad joke?**

"Whay, Edward?" I whispered back.

"Forgive me.." he replied in a whisper , never letting me go "please.."

"I already did."

And it was true. I forgave him.

"but, Oh buddy, Payback is going to be sweet" I continued as if it was an after thought, in a playful voice.

He kissed again. Sweet and long with a taste of.. fear?

"Should I be afraid then?" Hahahah. That explains it.

"Oh.. yes you should be afraid."

"You should be peeing pants.. Well you know, .. If you actually could do that."

"Now now, aren't we funny?"

"Very, very funny."

**AN: **

**Yup.. **

**I guess it was a short chapter again..**

**But it was the perfect place to stop the chapter.**

**Well yeah.. I could continue.. I think I know how I'm going to start the next chapter..**

**But ehh.. I hope you like it.**

**What do you like the most, me writing when I'm hyper, or me writing when I'm more serious ( or depressed..) ?**

Dreamer208: She asked me if She couldn't run back already.. You happy?

Hha, noo I wanted to get em together now.

.: : I kinda did what you said? Was thinking about doing it before you replied, but like I answered.. I think to everybody that review and had a account on fanfiction, if you gave an idea, I am considering making 'Alternate ending' stories when this one is finished, I'd just say read Different until chapter … and after that this 'story' starts or something..

Not sure. Can always change my mind by the time I'm done with the story.

OR. If you want to write an alternate ending for the story , just ask me in a pm or something, ask if you can use my Idea and write an alternate ending( well , do tell me what you're going to write then :p )

I love all my reviewers, Those who don't have an account on fanfiction , thankyou for reviewing too!

BTW: I got 100 reviews in total now! :D It maybse sounds lame but reviews make me sooo happy.

I have something in my mind dunno how to explain it, failangst? So I'm always afraid when I dos omething thattt I'm going to do it wrong and that people will end up hating me for doing it wrong and all that stuff. Or people telling me I suck or that.

THANKYOU FOR READING! Stay tuned for the next chapter .. probably next weekend huh :p

Xxx KATO

**+ My stories (Psychic bella & twilight universe) are going to be deleted by the end of next week. ( if there is somebody here that used to read them :p, haven't updated them in AGES. I'm stuck..+ they suck )**


	16. Chapter fourteen

Days went by, I have never been so happy, I was back together with Edward, there was no need to get into discussions about me getting changed anymore – since I already am immortal – and the future looked bright, all sunshine and happy thoughts.

I started my research for my parents, Carlisle said some old friend gave him the books but he didn't know where to find this friend and even Alice couldn't find him, for all we know he could be dead, let's hope he's still running around somewhere on planet earth.

So far we couldn't find anything else about the books, I considered going to the Volturi, 's not like they could hurt me if they found out.. but as soon as I voiced that thought Edward had me in his arms, not letting me go, making me promise to stay and not run away to the Volturi for answers,

Saying it would be my death, saying they would never let me go, I promised but didn't believe him, they couldn't keep me, I could just go from place to place when I wish to go.

I promised but the idea was still there, if anyone would know it Aro would. After all , if the maker of the book is dead, probably by the Volturi then, Aro would know. Or he would've seen it in somebody else's mind. I don't know.

I'll give it a week, I do not have much patience left and I simply don't want to wait to find out who my real parents are, don't get me wrong, Renee and Charlie will always have a place in my heart, but I deserve to know who my real parents are.

If I don't know anything new by the end of the week I'll reconsider my ' Volturi-idea'

Let the countdown begin.

**Monday**

Day one.

I gave it a week before I would to the Volturi, to see if they knew anything about my real parents,

I'm serious, I swear I'll do it, if I don't know anything new by the end of the week, nothing will be able to stop me then, I would go end of story.

I didn't do much today, we were still in Denali with Kate and all the others,

I had copied all their powers by now .. Well I had Kate's power already, you know that, I just have Eleazar his power too now. To detect what power another vampire has, and let me tell you, I think if it was possible he would've gotten a heart attack first meeting me, detecting all the power in me,

**Tuesday**

The second day.

Okay, okay, guess what I did now? **(lol, put in the review what you thought she would randomly do on a boring day xD )**

Alice dragged me away, away from my comfortable and warm bed, saying she would go get a bucket of freezing cold water if I didn't get up that moment, and what time was it? Oh just 7 am.

Friggin' seven am. ( ** she has graduated from school already sometime around the first chapters, sorry that I forgot to put that in the story **** )**

And why? do you ask.

You know her,.. To. Go. Shopping.

I hate that word, shopping. Agh .

Forcing me to try on things I wasn't comfortable with, okay I've changed but I still don't like wearing ultra short skirts and that kind of clothes.

The only part of the day I liked was when she allowed me to go eat some 'human' food.

And that was it, never and I repeat, never go shopping with Alice she goes crazy when she's in a mall.

**Wednesday **

It's Wednesday today, the third day of the week and I'm still sore from yesterday's shopping trip.

I was lying on the couch trying to relax and not move too much when I heard a doorbell ring.

Everybody else was gone, hunting so I was the one that had to open the damn door,

So far away..

I know, I can use my psychical shield and push the doorknob down and open the door, but that'll drain me of my energy, even if it is just a little bit, It still isn't fun,

Okay Bella, one leg at a time , Come on girl! You can do it!

Yes, I realize I am talking to myself, shush it.

I 'threw' my legs off of the couch, and started walking to the door,

Somebody must be very, very impatient today cause on my way there the doorbell rang again.

And let me tell you,

I didn't expect who I saw standing at the door.

--

**AN: Sorry for short chapter, school start's again tomorrow.. **

**Gotta get ready..**

**Got to see if I actually had homework to do ..**

**And I wasn't sure what to write next. **

**Somebody asked me to bring Jake in the story again.. Should He be the one at the door?**

**Or uhm,.. Should it be somebody random? **

**Or uhmm.. Somebody who knows more about her parents, and what she is and all that? ( so she doesn't has to go to the Volturi, or just so that she knows a little more )**

**Sorry **** tell me what you want it to be. =) and I'll see what the most people say , and if I can make that possible . :D x Kato **


	17. Chapter fifteen

Okay, I'm really happy at the moment , I've read something really funny a moment ago and well yeah

Hope you like it! ( I hope my pc doesn't fail on me right now.. )

))

_Previously_

_Okay Bella, one leg at a time , Come on girl! You can do it!_

_Yes, I realize I am talking to myself, shush it._

_I 'threw' my legs off of the couch, and started walking to the door,_

_Somebody must be very, very impatient today cause on my way there the doorbell rang again._

_And let me tell you,_

_I didn't expect who I saw standing at the door._

I opened the door to come face to face with a girl..

Or well..

He or was he/she supposed to be a she? Okay, I'm confusing myself here..

Well.. let me make something clear to you,

I came face to face with Emmet. What so special about that?

He was dressed in a girl's scout uniform with a few boxes of cookies to sell.

"What The EMMET?!"

"Oh, Hi Madame, Please buy some cookies from me? They are del-i-cious!" He cut me off with a voice that should've sounded like a little girl.

Ok yeah, I admit it I, Isabella Swan , snorted.

"Emmet, you find cookies repulsive."

"Oops, yeah. That's true. Here, you can have them!"

"Ehm.. Thanks?"

"No problem! I made them myself!"

I looked at him suspiciously .

"Can I trust the cookies? Or did you poison them?"

"Yes you can! I got the recipe from internet!"

"Okaaaay…"

Well that was a bad idea ..

*Few funny hours later*

Wooooooh.. –giggle- I luuuve your cookies Emmiebear!

-giggle-

"Hey Bella,.." Emmet started.

"Yeaaaa Emmie-giggle-bear?"

"Wanna pull a prank on Edward?"

"A prank on Eddikinz?!"

"yeah."

"Dude."

"What?"

"Sweet! –giggle- What should we do?!"

"Here, Have another cookie!"

"-giggle- Okay!" and I took another cookie. Hmmm…

And That my dear is how we ended up in Edward's room, we had our supplies and put the plan to work.

Part one. Full a bucket full of something nasty.

Part two. Put it on top of a slightly agar door.

Part three. Throw something on him that sticks on the nasty stuff. Like feathers or uhmm glitters?

"Hey Emmet, "

"yeah?"

"What are we using? Glitters or feathers?"

"Feathers." He answered with a huge grin.

"Come on Bella, take another cookie!"

"COOKIE!"

-giggle-

"Emmet? "

"Yeah?"

"What did you put in these cookies?"

-giggle-

"Oh uhmm.. just the regular stuff.."

"Okaay, can I have another cookie?"

"suuuuuuuuure. The more the better!"

"Bella?!" Edward called up the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm in your room!" I answered, giggling quietly hoping he didn't hear that, motioning to Emmet to be quiet.

Edward came to the door and I had to hold my laughter, he opened it, the bucket, filled with eggs came crashing down on him, breaking when they hit him, covering him in eggshells and the stuff inside the egg.. ( UUHHH… HOW's that called.. no idea :p )

Hahahahaha. "NOW EMMIEBEAR!"

And we started to throw buckets of feather over him, while he stood there in shock.

-giggle-

"COOKIE!"

"EDDIEKINZ YOU WANT A COOKIE TOOO?"

The only answer I got was a blink of a eye.

"Emmet…." He started.

" I'm INNOCENT!" Emmet yelled and ran vampire speed out of Edward's room, while I sat there giggling the whole time eating another cookie happily.

"Bella.."

"Hmmm.. yeah?-giggle-

"Where did you get those cookies?"

"The pope of Rome gave them to me." I replied taking a feather off of him and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Mhhmmm.." Ohnoo.. what's he going to do?"

"that hurt my feeling you know? The prank." Oh I didn't mean to..

"so.. Do I get a hug now?" He continued looking smug.

"OHNO! EMMIEBEAR!" I started to yell and giggle at the same time, seeing Edward come closer to me.

"Look over there! A giant gorilla!"

"Not going to work Isabella.."

"Nooo!" I yelled jumping somewhere near the couch in his room , but he jumped after me pulling me after him mid-air , turning so we fell on the couch together, making sure I fell on him, not him on me.

-Giggle-

"Hahaha Ewww!" I Yelled why he kept covering me in feathers and egg's. kissing my shoulders, my neck, my cheeks and finally my lips.

And then, to break the moment, I saw a flash of a camera go off.

"EMMEEEEEEEEEET!!!!"

"I heard him whisper "Uh-oh" before he ran away with Edward going after him, it didn't take long before edward had him in his grip and I don't know how he did it, but he still looked really sexy like that.

"SO Emmet, my girlfriend usually doesn't act like this and I guess you made those cookies, so what exactly did you put in them?"

"Na-ah I'm not going to tell."

"AND FROM WHERE DID YOU GET DRUGS?!"

"Huh. Ohw sht.. I thought the answer didn't I?" Emmet replied.

"YES."

"Oh.. uhmm from my secret stash?"

- giggle-. "Why would a vampire have a-, Oh never mind, this is Emmet we're talking about."

With a smack to Emmet's head Edward let him go and turned to me.

"Come on Bella, let's get you to bed."

"OOOH- and what are you/we going to do there?" me and Emmet said at the same time. **(Emmet said You , Bella said we.)**

Smacking Emmet one last time on the head, Edward picked me up –bridal style- and put me in the bed.

And that's when I heard the yell.

**)) **

**HAHAHA Sorry, I love leavin' y'all at a cliffy. **

**You want to read the next chapter then to know what it was :p**

**So.. Did you like the random chapter? You're probably going to know more about Bella's parents next chapter, or the chapter after that, depends on how much time I have to write it, I'm busy busy.**

**Sorry for not uploading last weekend! **

**Thank you everybody for reviewing also the ones who don't have a fanfiction account, I'm thanking you here! **

**I partly got the idea of how to start the chapter from this review:**

love your story.  
Maybe a grown man in a girl scout uniform selling cookies should be at the door.  
What is your opinion on bald cats i mean dont they get cold. what is your opinion on underwear that has the days of the week on them i mean why do they need the days of the weeks on them it is not like your going to puul down you pants and look at them. to lazy to login but my name is ailewej

My answers: I think bald cats are ugly (if I am right about the mental image I see right now :p ) I hope they don't get cold, poor cats :o Knit a jacket for them! LOL.

Underwear with the days of the week on them.. Uhmmm If you're a guy that wears their pants really low then people would know what day it is? xD A girl wearing them.. I dunno :p It would actually be funny if somebody asked what day it is and you pulled your pants down and .. okay I'm going to shut up now :p

**BYEE PEOPLES 3 Review puhlease? **


	18. Chapter sixteen

**You know, like always BPOV.. Or almost always? I'm not sure, did I ever write another POV? Hihi.**

"OMG OMG OMG!" Alice came running into the room, succesfully running into Emmet, who fell on the ground with a loud bang.

"OMG OMG OMG!"

"OMG OMG OMG WHAT?" Sheesh, what's up with the omg?

"OMG! I found it, I found it!"

"OMG you found WHAT? You found WHAT?!"

She was quiet, looking from the boys, who were also quiet listening to our conversation as if we where typical dumb blondes with all the OMG's, to me who was not so quiet, wanting to know what she found, a cookie maybe? Yeahh.. I'm still high from Emmet's drugged cookies. **(Remember last chapter, I was hyper and Emmet made bella eat cookies, and the cookies had drugs in 'em?)**

"I found.." and Alice stopped again, creating a dramatic effect.

"more INFO ABOUT YOUR PARENTS!" -bounce- -bounce- -bounce- Did you know Alice jumps a lot?

"Oh.. WAIT. WHAT?!" Did I really hear her say that? "MOREINFOABOUTYOURPARENTS!!" she repeated. I think she said more info about your parents.. Not sure. She does talk fast..

-blinks- "Really?" I asked making sure it wasn't a stupid, stupid joke. "YEAH!" Earth to Alice, earth to Alice, I'm standing right here! Geesh my ears.

"So what info did you find?"

"I was looking for random visions that could give us a hint when I saw a vision of a vampire. He looked like he was 33 when he was changed or something, and held a look in his eyes as if he has seen a lot in all his years, so he probably IS an old vampire. Well, not sure but it is SOMETHING right?"

"And I think I know how we could find him bu-" She was cut of by Edward.

"Somebody's coming." He announced. "Vampire?"

"Yes, and I never heard his 'voice' before.."

"Oh… Should we worry or something? What is he thinking?" I asked.

"He thinking in some old langue, well it sounds old.. maybe something like ancient Greek or something, I don't know."

"What is he doing here.."

"We'll know in a second" Alice chirped happy to get to know more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**OKAY, I am SOO sorry for stopping here, but I have to hurry .. **

**So, DO you all want the Volturi in the story? Cause if they are in it, then it's going to be really short and stupid, or well I think so, I don't know what's going to happen. But keep in mind it probably is lame cause Bella is 'Almighty'. xD **

**Any ideas? Always welcome, I'm still open minded about what could happen next in the story **

**THANKYOU so much for reviewing!:)**


	19. Chapter seventeen

**R&R BPOV**

"30 october 1714, the day I was born. Well all of that happened in LA and you know almost every vampire has a sad story. Me? I saw a vampire sucking the life out of my little sister's body , she was 8 for god's sake. And when he was done with her, he started sucking my neck, feeding on my blood but then he decided ' Oh well, I have enough let's just leave him here like this.' LikeI told you before, I was born in 1714 , that was 296 years ago, in that time I met all kinds of people,vampires,dogs and even one time, I met you" The vampire who called himself Alfons said pointing to me and then continued telling the story of his life, "And that is why you found something about yourself in that book you found."

"SO did you know my parents ?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes I know them."

"So.. DO you know where they are?"

"I'm not sure, the alst timeI saw your mother Miakoda, she was captured by the Volturi and there was nothing I could do."

"Why did the Volturi have her?"

"Because, she was a shape shifter, the natural enemy of the vampire. But still she was special the vampires who wanted it, could befriend her, like your father."

"My father?..."

"Yes your father. He was a vampire."

"Oh.. SO what exactly am I?"

"Unique."

"O-kay…"

"And eh, how did you know my parents?"

" ah, it was a fine day well.. exactly 19 years ago to this day." Wow.. "I ran into her while I was hunting, like you can see I am a vegetarian vampire. And let me tell you, she smelled awful! But I got over that soon after that, I didn't attack her, well I wanted to but she was beautiful, friendly, just an amazing person, everybody loved her. And she was pregnant. How could I kill a pregnant woman? I would never do such thing!"

"Did you stay with them for a long time?"

"You could say a long time, but I don't think it was long because I've lived many years. I stayed with them for a few years and then went around the world again on my own just to run into them again after a while, and well she had you, and you were one cute baby. But soon after that the Volturi began chasing her, they want power and she was a powerful shape shifter, and she had a shape shifter/Vampire baby. She gave you away to a couple who couldn't have children, hoping they would keep you safe. She didn't want the Volturi to find you and who knows what they would do with you."

"You said the Volturi had my mother, so they did get her huh, do you know if she's still alive? And what about my father, where is he?"

"I think she's still alive, they would use her as a secret weapon , or something like that they would have her in one of their secret dungeon's probably, and your father, I don't know where he is. Maybe there with her. Or running around still , looking for you maybe.. I am very sorry, that I can't help you more."

"So.. Bella. What are you going to do now? Because your future is all over the place." Alice asked me quietly.

"I'm going to the Volturi, Kick some Volturi Ass, and get my mother back.

They can't defeat me. I am the most powerful being on this planet. And I'm set on getting my mother back. She gave me up for my freedom and I'm getting her back now. And you can't stop me."

"I'm coming with you!" "Sheeeeshh Annabeth , you didn't have to yell it right into my ear!"

"You can't come, I'm going alone. I can't protect everybody." I said to her begging with my eyes to accept my decision.

"Bella.."

"Edward, I HAVE to do this. You can't stop me."

"Let me go with you, please, It's dangerous Bella, You could get hurt, I don't want to lose you.."

"But.. YOU could get hurt too. The more people that go with me the more people I have to worry about.. "

"Please everybody, stay here." I begged.

"I can't protect you all if something goes wrong.."

Edward held me in a tight hug, not wanting to let me go. "Please Bella, please don't leave me." He mumbled into me ear, "Please.."

"Edward.. " I said unsure, not wanting to leave him.

"Yeah sweetie?" He asked, looking at me with those eyes full of love.

"I have to do this, I'll come back."

"Do you promise that, beautiful?"

I hesitated for one moment, " I promise you I'll come back."

"I love you so damn much Bella.."

"I'm sorry Edward."

"Sorry for what? You love me too right? Is that why you are sorry, you don't love me too?"

I quieted him with a kiss, "Of course I love you too, I am just sorry that you have to worry so much about me, I promise you I'll fight to get back, But It'll be easy , I'll come back. I love you Edward.."

"yeah, I'll come back" I whispered more to myself. And gave him one last kiss, noticing everybody left to give us some privacy.

**Xxxxxxxx**

**Ehm..**

**Okay,.. You know what she is now , You like it? I thought, Shape shifters could have baby's, and Male vampires could give babies to female humans, and probably shape shifters too, if they didn't kill them out of mortal enemy-ness . Her mother has this sort of thing about her, that everybody loves. Even her mortal enemies . Do you like it? Or do you think I should've thought of something more exciting?.. What do you want to happen the Volturi ? Tell me :D x**


	20. Chapter eighteen

**Sorry if the chapter sucks, I'm soo irritated at the moment geesh. Make me happy R&R.**

It was exactly a week after I said goodbye to my love, Edward and all my friends well I consider them my family. I was on my way to save my real family, save them out the clutches of the Volturi. They had her in their power, captured _her_- My mother. My birthmother, not my adopted mother, no I finally know who she is, or at least where I can find her. And now I know it, I have to save her.

Well.. I hope she's still there to be saved. Alfons said there was a big chance for her to be still alive, the Volturi could use her as a secret weapon, if she would even consider helping _them_. Or they just couldn't kill her, He said everybody loved her, that's why my dad didn't kill her when he first 'smelled' her scent, the scent of a werewolf – the mortal enemy of a vampire- .

Yes I have one big F*cked up family. My dads a vampire, my mother is a werewolf. And I am something unique, something powerful , something that could kill you in one movement.

And now this 'something' was going to go to a castle full of vampires, who captured her mother and save her from their misery.

Well slipping through some window of the castle was easy as hell, well what 'cha want? I can erase my scent and become invisible. The first place I wanted to look for where the castle 'dungeons' well, they were supposed to be a big secret but yeah, Carlisle knew it all.

It was creepy actually, how quiet it was out here in the halls, sometimes a vampire would walk right beside me and not notice me, a few were looking around as if they knew something was there but didn't do anything else, they probably just thought they were getting paranoid.

This was easy, it wasn't even fun. I got bored really quickly but that changed soon, too soon for my liking.

I got the shock of my live, arms wrapped around me, getting me in a hold I wasn't prepared for, because of that they could get to me and I didn't think of using my powers , I could've electrified them , or control their minds or use my physical shield or what ever, no I was stupid, in a way also smart tho, but you'll find out later I guess.

"Well hello there, Aren't you one big secret?" the mystery voice said.

"Ah, Hello, and who might you be?" I asked.

" Ah my name is Celina"

"And eh, why can you see me?"

"Ahh. Because you are one big secret , you are something unknown, are you not? And also a big secret because, well. Here you are invisible to other vampires, sneaking around in the Volturi castle.

"Ow ehm,.. I'm just looking around, I've always been curious about how it looked around here.."

"Yeah yeah, spare your lame excuses, I believe nothing, you're keeping a secret."

"SO what now?"

"I'm waiting for you to spill your secrets in front of Aro." She answered. " as a matter of fact, I'm bringing you to him right now."

"Now now, why don't you just become visible again ?"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Well that could become very, very painful." At this point I was toying with her, I'm not scared of her, She has no idea what I could do and now I had her power too, what ever that was.

" Oh, should I be afraid? Should I beg you 'Oh Celina, oh please don't hurt me?' ? What do you expect me to do huh?"

"I expect you to follow me and shut your big mouth."

"Well then, why don't you shut yours too while I'm at it." Sheesh , I'll shut up f'cking ---

Yeah I got a bad mouth lately. Don't blame me my life did a whole 360° since I met Edward.

She shut up after that, or we would start a fight right there – and I don't think Aro would've liked that - and I followed her quietly through the hallways, to what I expect was where Aro would be waiting, he probably heard us talking with his 'omg vampire hearing' .

I was blocking my mind with my shield the whole time now, and had a shield around my body too, just SO close to my skin so that the vampire – Celina – didn't notice it. Well she can't see it but yeah, it just looked like she was still holding me – my skin – and not my 'shield' .

"We're almost there." She said curtly.

"Ah talking to yourself are you, Celina?" some other vampire said standing next to a door, probably waiting for her or something.

"No dipshit. There's somebody here, well I don't really know her name, and I guess she is powerful, I can't smell her and you can't see her. I'm bringing her to Aro so she can spill her secrets in front of him, so I don't have to repeat them, and then Aro can see her whole life story with his power, and then we'll see what we do."

Hah, it's even funny imagining how her face would look like when her power won't work, and when I would make her spill her secrets.

"Ah well, where ever , and who ever you are why don't you turn visible huh ?"

"mmhm. Why would I do that?" I replied.

"To make things easier maybe? And you sound female, I want to know if your hot." At this point he was wiggling his eyebrows up and down, looking at the wrong side of Celina.

"Idiot." I mumbled.

"Hey! I heard that!"

"Yeah yeah."

As you can see, I don't feel threatened by the Volturi.

"Let's go in, shall we." I said getting bored outside the door.

"Yes, let's." Celina answered curtly. And we walked inside the room, It was simple, brick walls, three thrones next to each other, a few vampires here and there, and then the 3 'oh so mighty' vampires. Sitting on the thrones.

"ah, what do we have here, Celina?"

"I found her with my power, she was sneaking around the castle."

"who was sneaking around the caste?" Aro asked confused.

"Oh, yeah." She answered lamely and stepped forward to Aro, extending her hand.

"Oh.. interesting. So dear, why don't you turn visible, don't be shy, I already know what you look like, why would you stay like that?" I turned visible again, and could feel the eyes of the vampires – besides Celina and Aro – burn into my skin, they all seemed very shocked by my appearance. They probably expected a vampire, but no I had human eyes, human skin , I even looked breakable.

"and your scent?"

"Why would you think I can turn my scent off and on? Maybe I just don't have one." Figure that one out, if I have a scent or not. Freak.

"Aha, you got an attitude I see."

"No shit Sherlock."

"come here take my hand."

Pedophile, was the first thing that crossed my mind. What? He was I don't even know how old, much, much older than me and told me to take his hand.

"And, why exactly would I do that?"

"Because you have no choice."

"Mhhhmm.. Right." But I did take his hand, what would it matter, just one power more I got.

He was shocked, he couldn't see my every thought., but boy, could I see his. My mind got an overload of information, He looked all powerful and like he had his stuff together, but all by all he was scared, he wanted power so badly because he was scared somebody else would be better, and somebody else would be feared more. His biggest weakness is looking bad . (**AN: couldn't really think of anything, and well since he is so powerhungry..) **

"Oh, didn't expect that, did you?" I asked smirking.

"Jane." One word and a young looking girl turned to me, smirking, one nod from Aro and she tried to use her power on me. Stupid, stupid little girl. I felt bad for her since she really is only a little girl, but still. I used her power on herself.

She was writhing in pain on the ground in mere seconds. "didn't anybody ever tell you not to mess with strangers?" I asked her, as if I was talking to a little 5 year old in stead of a 14 year old.

"Nothing good comes out of it." I said smiling.

I think I even saw a little bit of fear in Aro's eyes.

Hmm. "Anybody else with powers here? That would like to have a try against me?" I asked.

"Who knows, maybe he will have luck and it'll work on me."

Without me knowing, even Marcus had used his power on me, and now I even saw bonds between people, I quickly turned it off for now, I didn't need to get distracted by it.

Alec – I knew he was called Alec because of being in Aro's head – turned to me , and I guess he tried to use his power, no such luck and I turned to him and like I did to Jane, used his power on himself, with a little smirk on my face.

"Anybody else who would like a try?"

Renata even tried to come between us, trying to use her power, she has some sort of shield like me, copying her power just gave me something extra , some part about it I didn't have, now when I use it the attacker is diverted away from attacking the victim, in most cases me then.

"No? Well then I'm on my way."

"Wait."

"what?" I asked wanting to go away and look for my mother. Something else I found out from Aro's thought, was where the dungeons – and my mother – were.

"Who are you."

"I can be who ever you want me to be ." I answered cryptically while changing my look , different hairstyles, different skin colors, different eye colors .. I covered it all. Yes, I know I showed them one of my powers besides the invisibility and copy stuff power, but this was just fun.

"Well then, I'll be on my way. Bye, bye." I said smiling like nothing was happening, walking out of the room, through a few hallways, down some stairs, but with my extra ordinary fast pace I got there quickly – the dungeons - . I turned invisible again and just walked right past a vampire – who I guess was checking up on every thing down here and was on his way back up - and to the cell where I would find my mother.

It was a sight I really didn't want to see, she was chained up, half naked and probably under fed.

I guess the chains were too hard to break or she would've been out of here, but I should just be glad that she was still alive. "oh my god.." I whispered, barely audible even for me. "mother?" I whispered as if it was a question, and turned visible.

"Nooo ! you can't be here, go away before they find you ! keep your freedom run away they'll find you, they'll find you, go run! Why are you here? Oh no , they'll find you!" She started screaming, and worrying over me, while she even didn't know me. Yes, she probably guessed I was her daughter, because I called her mother, and she looked exactly like me, besides the pale skin, hers was darkly tanned while mine was pale white, probably inherited from my dad. The same brown eyes and brown hair. Hell, even the same shape of our face, she way much thinner than me and was probably underfed and was a little bit bigger than me but what do you want? Werewolves were huge, and she is one.

"mother, mother, calm down!"

"I can't calm down, the first time I really see my little girl and I'm chained up like this, I can't even hug you, and you're in danger because of me now, and and .."

Oh the chains! I started breaking them, smashing them together with my shields, squashing them . and used the elements I could find in the material to finish the job pulling it apart, freeing my mother.

"ohmygod." She said in shock.

"I'm free.."

"We got to get out of here before they notice you!"

"CALM DOWN!" I yelled.

"But what? I can't lose you now !" she said hugging me, as if she knew me my whole life.

"They know I'm in the castle. " and before I could finish she started yelling again, " They know? Then why are you here, now we really have to hurry, come on!" she yelled tugging my hand, but she was so weak, I guess she even couldn't change her form now.

"Calm down!" I yelled in frustration. "I am calm !" "No. you are not. Just shush it now and let me explain.

"somebody found me on my way here and brought me to Aro, but I showed them not to mess with me. Mother, do you remember Alfons? I'm a legend, and if it's all true, I'm the most powerful being on the world! He's with the Cullens now waiting for us to return."

"who are the Cullens ?"

"You'll see, let's go now. " I said and then remembered one of the powers I got a while ago. I could jump from place to place, it was safer if I had a picture or if I have been there before. But it was exhausting, and now I had to take my mother with me, so I just jumped to right outside the castle, when to a dark place, put my sweater on my mother and carried her, I was stronger than Emmet, it didn't matter to me, I was tired from the jump yes, but my mother had no energy what so ever, it was too late to get food so I thought it was best to just start running home, I forgot to take extra money for plane rides and all that, so I would just run, It would just take a couple of days, but it would work.

I couldn't wait to return home to the arms of the love of my live, see my mother get better and her meeting said love of my life. And then in the end everything would be okay, and we would be one big loving family. And with the thought of Edward's loving arms holding me tight, I started to run home wanting to be in them and look at his beautiful face leaning down to kiss me.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**OMG.. OMG … OMG … OMG … OMG …**

**DID YOU LOVE IT ? **

**I hope you did cause it's the longest chapter I EVER MADE.**

**Damn my hands hurt. I have something wrong with them and they hurt from typing so much xD**

**I'm allergic to the sun and I'm sun burnt, do the math, My skin is super irritated, really it's irritating the hell outta me. I hope the chapter turned out okay . **

**I THINK( not suuure ) that this is the last chapter.. only an Epilogue left after this. What is good because I have exams in a few weeks and oh so busy with school and all.**

**Tell me if you have any idea of what I could still do in the story if you REALLY want me to have more chapters after this, but I think it'll just be an Epilogue or something…**

**And I know this is lame but I'm asking you . PLEASE REVIEW. I won't give the next chapter before I have 155 reviews that like uhm 21 more reviews now. I know you all can do it, but seriously I saw I have in total more than 12 000 hits and so few reviews compared to that? I don't really know what the difference between visitors and hits is but yea :p **

**I love you all sorry if I missed a review and didn't reply to it, and people who don't have an account I can't reply to your comments, but love you too ! **

**Damn probably nobody is going to read the AN … **

**Kato 3 **


	21. Chapter nineteen

Well.. I am disappointed Did I do something wrong somewhere in the story? I'm writing this chapter, THE LAST CHAPTER (Epilogue or what ever ) For the 4 nice people who reviewed my last chapter.. Again, I'm super busy with school so it's probably short.. who knows could turn out to be long.. :)

Well here we go…

The welcome home party was great to say the least. They all were so happy to see me, and to meet my mother. Well not really meet because she was still passed out but yeah, Carlisle took care of her, she's better now and actually, she's the best mother you could ever imagine, she was so sorry she had to give me to strangers even while it was for my own safety, and now she's trying to make it up to me, while I forgave her the moment I heard the reason behind my adoption.

Soon after that -well actually the first moment I was alone with Edward- we were some sort of treasure hunt, well he made sure there was a clue that led me to almost every place I loved and there was a letter with each clue. When I eventually ended somewhere in the mountains ( easy for me with all my powers and stuff ) and found my last letter the 'A', Edward was there.

He told me to give him the letters so he could spell some phrase. And I couldn't be more than happy, there in front of me where 2 words spelled: 'Marry me.' With him sitting behind the 2 words on one knee with a ring. And what did you want me to do? Say no? you would be crazy if you said no. Of course I said Yes!

We had a beautiful wedding, with all our friends and family, we even had almost every vampire friend of Carlisle here, A lot of them had heard about me and were curious, they promised not to hunt in this area and stayed here, another shock to me was when not Carlisle but my Real dad came to me to walk me down the aisle. Apparently he also heard about us, and came to find us.

My mother couldn't have been happier, we were one big family again, together living our forever.

"Come here beautiful." My loving, beautiful husband said, as I walked toward our bed ready to get a good night of sleep – I still needed sleep from time to time- and to lie in his arms, protecting me.

And I wouldn't want anything else.

This is where I was meant to be.

The end.

**Yep, this is it. Prepare for a long ass AN:**

**I'm not sure if I'm going to do the Alternate universe chapters, like I mentioned before. ( like what would've happened if this went different and … )**

**Maybe after my exams, who knows.**

**I'm really happy that the story is over now, because my exams are starting in a week and a half maybe.. the 11****th**** so yeah.. It's unbelieveable how much homework we get now I haven't done anything for my exams yet, but it's not like I would do something , I'm a procrastinator ( or something ) ..**

**Well I hope you liked it, sorry for the shortness of the chapter..**

**If I forgot something don't hesitate to tell me, or to ask questions or something. **

**Byee **


	22. END AN Please read

Hi everybody.

I haven't talked to you all in a while huh?

I'm not going to do alternate endings. Not into my story anymore

I'm thinking of starting a new story ( Twilight. Or maybe PJO… Or I dunno , probably Twilight )

I got a basic plot for 2 stories written down from a while ago.

What would you like the most?

[Story 1 ]A story in which she tries to discover the Cullens Secret?

[Story 2 ]Or a story called ( probably ) 'Guardian Angel' where Edward has acted as Bella's guardian angel since she was little, but has to leave just when her world turns upside down. (Probably abuse or something .. )

Leave a comment with what you think? OR else I'll choose myself I dunno ;)

CYAA x And have fun with the remaining summer holidays ;)


End file.
